Blood Hunt
by SarenX
Summary: As always, the Winchester boys are out on another hunt, but what is going to happen when Dean falls into the wrong hands? Will Sam be able to save his brother, or will Dean be lost forever? Lots of Hurt!Dean. POSSIBLE SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't seen the show past Dead Man's Blood (Season 1). Rated T because of language for now, just in case.


**Author's Notes: **I'm expecting this story to get pretty morbid, so if you're on board for some crazy happenings, stay tuned and keep up with the chapters as they're coming along! This chapter is just a start to the story to get the ball rolling and set the scene, as well as introduce a new kind of monster. Hope you enjoy! This is a short-ish chapter.

* * *

"Well, I think that's about enough for tonight," Sam suggested as he uneasily watched Dean down another couple shots of Jack. It was nearing 2 A.M., meaning the bar would be closing soon, and the Winchester boys needed to get up early enough to get a start on their next voyage. It wasn't long after a few minutes of bickering back and forth on who's driving, that the bartender calmly asked the two gentlemen to leave.

"It's my damn car, I'm drivin'." Dean insisted, digging in his pocket for his keys. He furrowed his brows in confusion and checked his back pockets as well, and then patted down the rest of his pants legs. He heard some jingling, and looked over at Sam who was standing infront of the driver's side door, dangling the set of keys.

"Looking for something?" Sam snarked, a grin teasing at his thin lips. He opened the door to the Impala and sat down in the driver's seat, and reached over to unlock the passenger door.

Dean's eyes shot off a raw glare at his brother, but he knew that it probably was best that Sam drove anyways, seeing as how he was piss drunk, and could barely tell what's left from right. He opened the door and climbed in the car, snuggling up to the soft fabric of the passenger's seat. "You know, I could've taken that girl home if you hadn't scared her off with your talk about vampire ghost nonsense." Dean said as he stretched his legs across the dash.

"Dean, really? There's been a great number of people dying around here, with the same marks on their NECKS, and no trace of a physical vampire to be found. The only thing we really have to go off of is some kind of angry spirit. And - don't even pull that with me, you know just as well as I do, that this is possible...I think we should check it out." As usual, Sam was growing irritated with his brother, especially now, because he was drunk. Sam hated when Dean drank, it always meant that there was going to be some kind of mess to clean up in the morning, and he'd have to drag his brother out of bed to get him geared up for the day. But it wasn't only that - no - it was mainly the snide remarks and the cheap shots that stung the most.

"Look, the last time we had a run-in with those vampires, we killed 'em. Ain't nothin' left of 'em. So, would you just drop it? Probably just a cursed animal or somethin'..." Dean's voice trailed off as he turned his head to look out the window, annoyed. He wasn't really in the mood for being riled up by his brother. In fact, he wasn't even in the mood to be awake right now, but he couldn't sleep with this gut-wrenching feeling that they were going to die, due to Sam's scary driving.

"Well, I'm going to check it out," Sam said after a long moment of silence between the two. He pulled into the parking lot of an old Motel that they had been staying at the past week or so. It was nice to stay in one place for more than a couple days, but no new visit ever went without a good hunt.

As the two brothers vacated the Impala and headed towards their motel room to turn in for the night, Sam noticed something far off into the clearing. He came to a dead stop infront of their room door and stared off into the distance for a small moment, then decided that it was probably nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, making sure to spitefully shut it before Dean could have a chance to slip through infront of him. It was just their way of showing their brotherly love, one aggravating action at a time.

* * *

"Hello, boys." Said a low, uneasy tone coming from around the corner of the closet. Whoever was talking was obviously a woman, and that voice sounded all too familiar. The female figure stepped out from behind the wall, arms crossed about her chest, and she strode slowly towards them.

"Kate." Sam announced, taking a few steps back towards the door.

"Great guess. I knew you'd figure me out sooner or later, Sammy-boy... It was only a matter of time." Her lips formed a slight grin, causing the dimples in her cheeks to stand out slightly. "You're a lot more sharp than your drunk of a brother, but I guess that goes without saying for the younger siblings, right? Smarter... Faster..." She let out a small chuckle, and then darted her attention to Dean, who was watching her as carefully as his drunk self could. "Oh, this must be fun for you, Dean...Seeing the ghost of a vampire you, yourself, killed."

"But, I didn't kill you. No one killed you. This is some sort of trick." Dean said as he stumbled backwards, caught by the door frame. He stared at Kate for a while, deciding whether she was real or someone was playing some sort of trick on them.

"Sure you did," Kate began, but was immediately cut off by Sam.

"No, no one killed you, Kate, so how are you doing this? How are you pretending to be a ghost? You're already undead!" Sam was growing extremely confused at this point, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

Sam threw his attention to Kate, who had quickly advanced to Dean, and was now holding him up against the door frame. Kate's fingernails dug into the flesh of his neck, causing a tiny ounce of blood to trickle lightly down his neck. Dean let out a drunken groan, indicating that he was in pain. Sam's anger got the best of him, and he lashed out at Kate, plunging towards her, grabbing her by her torso, and tackling her to the ground.

As Sam came face-to-face with hard carpet, he found himself planted there, alone. He grunted, and turned over onto his back to look up at Dean who was now sitting on the floor next to the air conditioning machine. "Wh-Where'd she go?!" Sam asked, his confusion racking so high, he couldn't even begin to describe it.

Dean shook his head and looked at Sam, his drunken vision making doubles of each item in the room. "She just... Vanished. That was weird." Dean stood up slowly, keeping his balance by holding onto the wall. He eventually made his way over to the bed he claimed and plopped down on it, bouncing with the loose springs.

"Yeah, well, there's definitely something weird going on here. We didn't kill her. No one killed her. So, how could she have been a ghost? I didn't think vampires turned into ghosts. They just...Die, and turn into ash." Sam sighed as his thoughts brought him in circles. "Someone's trying to mess with our heads, Dean." Sam looked over at his brother who was now fast asleep, and shook his head slowly. "Well, there's a surprise." He shrugged, sitting down on his own bed.

It wasn't long after Dean passed out, that Sam was passed out as well. He had been having serious nightmares for the past couple days about events like this, where monsters take the form of spirits, playing some sort of mind-game and trickery with anyone who can see it, hear it, or believe in it. It wasn't until now that Sam realized what these nightmares were trying to tell him. There is a new kind of evil out there, and it's disturbing the dead.

* * *

**End notes:** o0o0o What could be happening with this new evil? A new species of monsters? A new kind of spell? o0o0o

Please review and let me know how you liked the story so far! If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, I'd love to see them! Thanks for reading! Expect more chapters soon. ^.^


End file.
